


An Heir of Waters

by Acequisitor



Series: Chronicles of the Paladins of Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND GAY, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, The lions are now Gods, in which the Galra are elves, like 2 paragraphs, or part Galra, slight body horror, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acequisitor/pseuds/Acequisitor
Summary: In a world where hope was lost and and there's an emperor destroying lands in search of power, the Lion Gods seek their paladins in hope to protect the world they created. This is Lance's story.Or: The one where the Lions are Gods and the group has to find their amulets and destroy Zarkon, and this is the Origins and how Lance find's Blue





	1. And So Our Story Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> I should be posting the new ch of Thin Walls or Prince of Stars, but hey! I've had 3 chapters of this sitting in my documents since November, so here's this!

Legends tell of heroes of old. A designated group of 5 chosen warriors named _The Paladins of Voltron_. They were named after the God’s realm, known as Voltron, created by the 5 God’s of legend. Each paladin brought an important aspect to the team, their quintessence. Ones of which were told to match that of a talisman granted to them that would summon a piece of a Lion God. A talisman that was a piece of a Lion God, given as a medium so they could act in the Mortal realm; as they could never enter the realm solely by themselves or else the wall between the Mortal and God’s plains would be torn.

As there were 5 talisman, each coordinated to the aspect and colour of the 5 Lion Gods. The colours were as followed: black, red, green, blue and yellow. The yellow talisman was said to control the desert, sands, and minerals. Red was to control that of fire elements and gases. Green was told to harness the power of forests, plants, and it's inhabiting animals. Blue held the power of waters, ocean and rivers alike, as well as it’s given animals. Lastly, the most important, was the black talisman. It's said it hold the most power, of all 5. The power of controlling the skies and the power to make even the strongest men bend their knee. Powers unforetold that would crumble an empire in a day.

The warriors were chosen, selectively by each Lion God. It was a calling to a higher power, by the God’s themselves. It’s said you would be called as a child, and be helped to prepare yourself for your future as a Paladin. Of course, few Paladins were also known to not having been called until they were much older, as well. Only those matching the quintessence of the given God could summon them and be granted their power, and the gods chose their pawns wisely. Not without proper dedication from the Mortal’s side, though. If one was unwilling or later unfit, the God would choose a new wielder for the amulet.

To become a paladin, you would be forced to give up a piece of yourself as a sacrifice to the Lion God. It would be a piece of your body, or mind. “A selfless task: to give yourself in order keep others safe”, as was told by the gods, themselves. Once the Paladin’s time had come to fully accept their God’s power, they would be given a piece of the God in respect to their paladin’s loyalty, a gift, if you would; wether it be the body or mind that was sacrificed, or whatever the God saw fit. In addition to the gift, they were given their talisman.

Once granted with the talisman, the chosen warriors would group to form the order known as the ‘Paladins of Voltron’. The Lion God’s gave them the task of forming a force that kept peace and brought justice in the realm. Protect the realm the Gods had made in their stead, and be a beacon and speak for the God’s. The Paladins were held as Gods in the Mortal realm, separate of the Gods themselves.

The Paladins kept peace for many centuries, until the fifth cycle of Paladins were chosen. A young emperor - named Zarkon - with a matching quintessence and will to give all of himself to the Black Lion to harness their power had arose. The God turned him down, having seen the destruction and ill intentions in his eyes.

The God’s wishes would be deaf to Zarkon’s own demands, though. The talisman was stolen from the chosen Black Paladin of the fifth cycle, only seconds into succeeding the previous paladin. Both the fourth and fifth cycle Black Paladins were killed in the process. Zarkon would then stole the talisman to use for all of his evil desires and wishes. Without a designated Paladin or their talisman, the Black Lion God was left powerless within the Mortal realm.

A war was waged, the other chosen Paladins against Zarkon; though, without the leadership and power granted by the Black Paladin, they soon fell in the footsteps of their cycle’s leader. Zarkon was left, solely, with no God able to stand against him with their Paladins.

Having the God’s been left powerless within the Mortal realm, the Gods banded together to ask help of their loyal followers. Their talismen were collected by the 4 Paladin’s followers and hidden before Zarkon could steal them for himself and rule with all the Lion God’s powers. He will have spent 15 years looking for them, currently, having destroyed countless empires, in search for them only to come up empty handed...

 

-

 

_“... Tales say the God’s are waiting for another cycle of Paladin’s to arise before calling them to their purpose as a Paladin to defeat Zarkon. The people of fallen empires simply say the God’s left us, leaving us with the man foolish and heinous enough to steal from them as a punishment for us as a reminder man is evil…”_

This particular tale? Lance had heard this many of times since he was a child. Especially every time Zarkon invaded a new country or empire. He could probably begin to state the whole tale itself out of memory, especially the first bit. He learned it well as a kid since the McClains were well known as bloodline to accept the gift of the Blue Lion. Paladins weren't usually chosen through a certain bloodline, but the past 3 Blue Paladins had belonged to his family; so it was only expected the McClains knew what may come their way and the sacrifices they may have to make.

The speech continued on as he searched the library for books. Not for himself, of course.

 _Right_.

Books ‘ _for someone else’. ’For a friend_ ’.

He would definitely never be caught dead in a library for himself. No, no. That was unheard of! And he doubted women found that interesting. What they were interested in were men of power, wealth, and strength. Forget brains!

Of course, he never understood why he busied himself with what the ladies though. He already had someone he was courting that wasn't too judgemental, but it always kept him on his toes for no reason. He really shouldn't care what other’s thought, yet here he was. Caring.

Anyways, books. Right, he needed books.

Lance skimmed over some titles before seeing a faint glow reflect off the bookshelf. _Great_ , he thought, _just what he needed._

He reached in his pocket, pulling out a communication amulet. It’s blue gems shinned and lit the bookshelf up.

“Yes, dear?” he sarcastically whispered to the gem.

“How many times have I- nevermind. Did you find the book they told you to get, yet?” the voice called out. Lance attempted to smother the voice echoing from the gem. He was in a library, for shit sakes, he should at least try to be quiet while there was a lecture going on.

“Looking for it, yeah,” he answered, occupying himself with the bookshelf again, scanning the books.

“That doesn't mean you _found_ it.”

“But I _will_ find it.”

“Just- Gods, I don't even know why I bother. Just find it soon, and when you do, get back home, McClown.”

“Oh! That's a new one! Come up with that yourself? Should I mark it down in the ‘cute pun names’ book we have going on?” he chuckled, followed by a low groan of, "Please stop with the puns."

“Gods, you're annoying.”

“And yet here you are, calling me,” he shrugged, smugly smiling. “It's been almost a year since we’ve seen each other. Missing me already, are we? Missing the sweet voice of your paramour who you only hear over an amulet every other weeken-”

“I am not having this conversation over an amulet. J-just hurry up. Hunk was the one who called me to tell me you were wasting time again.”

“Again? Voltron above, I have no idea what they’re talking about!” he chuckled.

“Look, just find the book. If you aren't hurrying along for them, do it for me, at least,” the voice sighed deeply in reply. “I heard your empire is close to the one Zarkon is currently attacking and I want you safe with everyone if he does end up attacking, Lance.”

Lance paused for a moment whilst looking for the book. He looked down to the amulet in his hand and raised it to his forehead. “Look, I know this. If anyone should be careful, it’s you, though.”

“Right… Just promise me you'll stay safe, yeah?”

“Only if you can, too.”

Only silence followed, and another deep sigh came from the amulet. “You know I can't do that,” replied the voice; and with that, the voice and glow from the gem disappeared.

Lance shook his head in disappointment then put the amulet back in his pocket. He continued by distracting himself with looking for the book. It took a good few ticks before he reached the right bookshelf it was supposed to be on.

Finally, his eyes skimmed over what looked like an old tome. Gotcha, he chided to himself as he reached up to pull it out. Once it was out he looked to the front cover. _Legend of the Paladins of Voltron_. Wow, he was NOT checking this book out. Sure it looked nice, but this a book that a kid could read, not an adult. Sure it looked old, but it wasn't thick. So why was he-

Nope, nevermind. It made sense. So the book wasn't ‘for a friend’. Apparently it was the exact kind anyone would think Lance would get. Maybe he should feel offended.

No one really thought of Lance as the intellectual type. In public, at least. That’s just how he liked to portray himself. Although he was always interested in the fine arts and history (and all that good shit), he was always cautious about how he’d be judged. He wanted to seem cool and fit in.

So, in this way he could check a book out without it seeming too ‘out of character’. Lance’s squad: 1, Society’s judgey eyes: 0. Look at that, those little rascals cared about him (or at least what he presented himself in public), after all.

He hurried to the library’s clerk desk. The clerk only gave him squinted eyes as an acknowledgement he’d approached her. “I’ve got everything I need.”

“Name and identification,” she spout.

He chuckled as he leaned onto the counter, sarcastically answering, “Turner Thompson, of house Gillian. Might have heard of me. The second son of Lady M-”

“Identification.”

“UGH…. Right…..” he pouted, trudging through his bag and reached for his family’s crest, brought it out, and showed it to the clerk. He hated flaunting around his identification, it always ended up singling him out and giving him special treatment. Right, gods forbid! Special treatment! Though, honestly, it got annoying after awhile.

“AH! Sir Lancelot McClain! Right, will this be all for you today!? Would you like to simply take the book? We’ll just add it to your family’s tab!” the clerk straightened up after the sight of his identification crest, practically announcing his presence to the whole library.

The McClains were a wealthy, strong, and renown family in this empire; and the clerk’s reaction wasn't far off of what was expected. Lance, himself, wasn't accustomed to the treatment. He wasn't some spoiled brat, and he understood gratification just for a name’s sake wasn't right. Shit, he could probably murder someone in the library and the people in here would just assume he was in the right and the other person deserved what they got. Again, annoying and not what he desired.

“Yeah, sure. Let me just take it. I might as well set it on fire on the way out and throw it in a garbage can!” he scoffed.

“Of course, Sir Lancelot. Whatever you feel necessary! We hope you're service today was to your liking!”

There it was. The assumed response. “Yeah, mhm. Right. Totally. Just put it in the tab. Good day, m’lady.” Just like that, he was off, back to his manor.

 

-

 

When returning to the manor, he was escorted to his room where his friends were.

“Lance! It's about time. I almost learned the art of necromancy while you were gone so I could resurrect Hunk from being bored to death!” complained a young girl, sitting on his couch with a hat almost as big as her head flapping around as she gestured to Hunk.

“And hello to you, too, my wonderful birb companion, Pidge. How was yo-”

“Cut the shit. Did you get the book?” Pidge interrupted.

“What she means to say is, ‘ _welcome back, Lancelot! We’ve been awaiting your most humble return! I couldn't fathom another moment without your presence_ ’!” Dramatically cried her brother, clapping his hands together to plead, barely keeping a straight face.

“Now that's a welcome worthy of a McClain Lord!” Lance chuckled as he made his way to sit next to Hunk.

Hunk patted him on the back and brought him into a side hug. “Right, because you totally love it when we treat you like that, buddy,” he added, smiling.

“Speaking of the way you treat me, how dare you call Keith on me!” he leaned away from the hug, sighing deeply and pouting. Hunk only chuckled and brought him into a tighter hug.

“Someone had to hurry you along, and Gods know you don't listen to us,” Matt complained.

“That's unfair! I listen quite well to Hunk!”

“Dude, that's a lie. One time I asked you to-”

Hunk was cut off by Pidge standing from her chair and moving in front of where Lance sat. “THE BOOK, LANCE. GIVE ME THE BOOK!”

“You know just how to ruin a moment, don't you?” he dejectedly replied as he reached into his bag and pulled it out. The book was immediately snatched from his grip and Pidge made her way back to her chair. “Just to let you know: I sacrificed my very honour getting that book!”

“Mhm. Yeah, because being offered it right as you showed your family crest, possibly having it wrapped in paper and a bow, is such a hard task to do,” Pidge answered as she flipped quickly through the book.

“I’m not your glorified deliveryman, Pidge. You know I asked you to quit asking these things of me, and yet you still tricked me into it, somehow,” Lance frowned as he leaned into Hunk’s hug.

“It's alright, man. We’re all her glorified delivery men. That's just our worth to her as a friend,” Hunk said as Matt nodded with a shrug.

“I’m her brother and I know my place with her, Lance. That’s just how it works.”

“I refuse to be a part of this any longer!” Lance announced, in Pidge’s direction.

“Yep. That's why we’re sitting in _your_ room, eating _your_ food, presented by _your_ servants, ready to decipher a book _you_ got for us, as _you_ continue to talk and tolerate us,” Pidge simply chuckled, not making eye contact and keeping her attention to the book’s pages.

“Oh my Gods, I'm totally the group’s sugar daddy,” he jokingly whispered, betrayed.

“I guess you are,” Matt shrugged, smiling. “You just sit there in all your family glory and continue look pretty. That's all you're useful for.”

The group collectively laughed for a few ticks followed by Lance asking, “So why that specific book? It's an old kid’s tale about the Paladins. What's so special about it?”

Hunk ended their hug and kept an arm between Lance’s back and around the back of the couch. “She filled us in while you were gone. I noted its importance and had Keith get you here with it as soon as possible.”

“Oh… Does he know, too, and I'm the only one left out?”

“Pretty much, Lance. Pretty much,” Pidge nodded, attention still not breaking from the book.

A couple of ticks passed with silence.

“So you gonna tell me, or what?” Lance complained as he crossed his arms, slowly becoming impatient. He hated being left out of the loop.

“So you remember those dreams Keith keeps telling us about every time he calls… Uh, the one… The one with the colourful lions?” Pidge began.

“Yeah, what about them? He seems obsessed with them lately.”

“Well….” Pidge gestured to the book in her hands, raising her eyebrows at Lance.

“Well…..?” he repeated back to her.

“Lance, you can't be this stupid and clueless… Right?” Matt rolled his eyes.

“Haha, Clueless?” Lance asked as he looked back at Pidge, as her eyes went from the book and back to him constantly. Oh. OH. It started to click. More ticks passed in silence as Lance’s sarcastic attitude began to simmer. “Oh, you can't possibly… No, we're all talking about the same Keith here, right? I mean, we all have dreams about those lions every now and then. What makes him so special? Gods, no,” Lance fret as everyone’s brows furrowed in empathy. “This isn't right, you're reading too much into it,” he continued to ramble, standing up and placing a hand to his forehead. “Our Keith? My Keith? The one with a mullet? Honestly, you're jesting-”

“No, Lance. I'm not,” Pidge reassured, standing and walking over to him. “I honestly don't think I'd joke about something this serious,” she continued as Hunk also stood and reached a hand to Lance’s shoulder.

“So he knows? You told him it was him you were looking into about?” Lance exhaled, followed by deep breathes, looking to both Hunk and Pidge.

Hunk shook his head, “We kinda… Well, he sorta already…”

Lance stopped Hunk with practically yelling, “‘Already’ what, Hunk? You guys can't just keep holding this shit from me. It's important!”

“He already knew, Lance,” Matt answered.

Lance looked to all of them, eyebrows scrunching. “He already…? And he didn't tell me?” he asked, finally looking to Matt, “And how long have you known, _huh_? I know he would've told Shiro this. Because fuck trusting his _fiancé_  with this _shit_. Even though it's not like Shiro’s his lover, or whatever, I know he tells everything to _him_ in a heartbeat. And don't even tell me he doesn't, because I know that you know Shiro lets stuff slip. So tell me, how long have you known?” Lance spout out accusingly, out of breath as he finished his rant.

Matt broke eye contact, looking to the floor. “About five months,” he mumbled.

“ _Five_?!! _Five_ fucking months?! And you didn't think it was important to at least _hint_ to it?!” he raged.

“I thought you already knew… You knew, the reason he left… It didn't come to my attention before the talk I sat in on with him to get you to hurry. Pidge started having her suspicions, though…”

“ _YOU_?! Pidge, you knew and didn't tell me?” Lance cried, almost feeling actually betrayed. “And you?! Hunk, please tell me you never kept anything from me… I trust you, man…” he continued as he looked Hunk in the eyes, tearing up.

“Had I known you weren't aware, Lance, I swear I would've told you. You and Keith just seemed to have it all figured out, so I just assumed-”

“Swearing doesn't help jack-shit, right now, Hunk! Now, does it?!”

Hunk’s eyebrows quivered at the sight of how distressed Lance was, “Look, I know this is sudden, like, really sudden, Lance, but you've _got_ to calm down.”

“Calm down? _CALM DOWN_ , HUNK? I literally just found out the man I loved and thought trusted me with his life lied about the reason he's off on a journey and has been gone for almost a year, alone with Shiro, who he apparently trusts more than me. And on top of this all, my closest friends kept it a secret from me for about _FIVE_ months. Not a week or anything. _Five. Months._ My anger is completely justified, Hunk!” Lace ranted, voice cracking and hands flying around in random gestures to each word he spoke.

“I understand this, Lance, but you've still got to calm down. Your voice is cracking and your breathing is uneven,” Hunk worriedly continued to make his point.

Lance begun to draw deep breathes as he looked to the floor with both hands cupping his cheeks and temples. Silence was in the air and all that could be heard were his quickening, deep gasps of air.

Pidge sighed and looked to the others and gestured to the door. “We’ll leave you alone, right now, Lance… We know how much this hurts, and obviously you don't want to talk about it right now…” she began.

Matt nodded and finished what Pidge began, “Look, we’re going to be outside your door in the living room. If, and when you feel ready, we’re here for you.”

Matt took Pidge by the shoulder and escorted her out, leaving Hunk alone in the room beside Lance. Hunk nodded to them and walked up to Lance, patting his back.

 

-

 

About half an hour passed when Hunk finally got Lance to calm down. “I know it's gotta be hard, man… Hearing Keith, of all people, is a possible Paladin… Especially after your family suffered loss from another person close to you being one before…”

“I appreciate it, Hunk…” Lance managed to let out. His voice became raspy, but his breathing was slowly evening out, “I just…. I just don't want him to end up like dad, y- ya know?”

“Look, I understand, Lance. We’ll give you space, if that's what you want. Just say the words and we can talk this out and we can call Keith up or something-”

“It's only been 15 years, now, Hunk… I'm almost 24 and my dad is… He's dead, yeah? And it's because of those damned…. Gods and their talismen. They're so greedy, thinking they can just take what they want from us… ‘Mortals’ like we’re deplorable. Just… Fuck,” Lance sighed, straightening his posture, looking to his room’s balcony.

They both looked to it, the doors open, wind lightly pulling at the drapes around it. Clear skies, too… It was a beautiful day, unlike the mess of a life Lance was having, currently, he’d thought to himself.

Lance slowly made his way onto the balcony, Hunk following behind him. They stood at the railings, Hunk leaning on them. The wind blew and tugged at their hair, and Lance took deep breathes.

Hunk broke the silence and looked to Lance, “He's out there, you know? Not alone, but… He's got a lot on his shoulders, right now. I'm sure he only lied because he knew what the Paladins meant to you. Now, I’m not saying it was right, but at least he tried to consider your feelings.”

Lance rubbed his face with a hand as he continued to look out in the distance. He took a deep breath and after a minute passed he finally answered. “Right… I don't want an excuse… I just want to know why… I thought- I just thought he trusted me-”

Lance paused, choking up, but he slowly looked up to the sky’s horizon.

Hunk nodded, not knowing how deeply Lance was looking into the distance, how entranced Lance was; like he was listening to something out in the distance, of using his attention to that. “Right. Now we can give it time or you can call him right now, if you-”

Lance jumped when Hunk started pulling out his communication amulet and pushed Hunk’s arm back into the pocket, his eyes not breaking from the horizon. “No calling, Hunk. Absolutely not, not right now.”

“Well. That's a bit rude, I was only suggesting-”

“No, Hunk. We don't have time for that. You don't understand, look!”

Lance pointed to the horizon. Smoke had been piling upon the clear, blue skies. Possibly from one of the villages outside of the capital.

“Lance… Lance, we need to go warn the others,” Hunk’s eyebrows arched as he began lightly pulling Lance inside from the balcony.

“Hunk, go get my mom,” he warned, still not breaking eye contact with the smoke, pushing Hunk back into the room, as well.

“Yeah, but Lance, come on. We’ve got to go tell her. Let's go-”

“Hunk. Go get my mom. _Immediately_ , and warn the your family and the Holts. They need to let their family know, too,” he commanded, looking to Hunk with stern eyes.

“Right, stay safe, Lance. I don't know what you're planning, but just… Don't do anything stupid…” He replied and he turned around to run out of Lance’s room towards his mother’s quarters.

Once Hunk was gone he looked back out of the balcony. He stepped forward and looked to the blue sky. He closed his eyes and the wind blew whispers into his ears. They told him to go somewhere. He only took a deep breath and opened his eyes towards the ground.

“So this is what you wanted, huh? This is what you've been telling me?” he whispered, slightly closing his eyes. “First my dad, now you want not only Keith… But me?” His breathing began to pick up again and he gripped the edge of the balcony, stabilising himself.

The wind came to a slow stop as running could be heard from the hall. He looked back towards his door as we saw Hunk running past - probably to Pidge and Matt - but then a familiar face followed to entered his room.

“Lancelot, I've sent word to the city leaders. We need to go, I'll round your siblings up, you just get packed,” his mother’s voice echoed as he entered the room and neared Lance. Her heels clicking on the hard tile echoed through his room.

“No, just you guys are leaving, mama…” he answered.

“Lancelot?”

“Tell me where it is…” he mumbled, looking to his mother.

“Lancelot, I know I raised you better than to mumble to me. What did you want?” she retorted.

“Mama, I know you of all people should know where the Blue Talisman is…” he spoke back.

His mother’s face contorted as they continued a staring contest. “Lancelot McClain-Sanchez, I know you aren't suggesting what I think you are.”

“This is bigger than the both of us, mama…”

“Lancelot… You know well that I don't want to lose you, too. You're not thinking right… The adrenaline of the village being under attack, it's just- ...Now you're packing up right this instance. We’re evacuating-”

“Mom. You knew it might turn out this way for 12 years now… It could've been any of the kids, even me. Quit trying to push it away, just tell me-”

“I'm not losing you, too, Lancelot!”

“And you won't!” he yelled, raising his voice over his mother’s. “Just… I need to know. We both know the city guards alone can't help protect you guys if that’s Zarkon’s army… Just let me protect you all.”

“ _Lance.”_

_“Mama.”_

They continued to stare as silence filled the room and his mother finally broke eye contact, “Fine, young man, but promise me… Just promise me you'll find us afterwards…”

“Of course, mama… And promise me you’ll keep everyone safe… Even the little brats… Just… Stay safe.”

She nodded and grabbed Lance into an embrace. She leaned her head into his ear and whispered into it. After they shared the embrace for a couple of ticks, what Lance felt could've been forever, only promoting him to hug her tighter. They parted and he nodded, wiping his mother’s face dry.

“I promise, mama, I'll keep myself safe. I've got too much to live for to fall here… Tell the family I love them… The Holts and the Garrets, too…”

“Lancelot, you're leaving without them?”

“It's for the best, you know. I'll return soon. Bye, mama. I love you,” she sighed, “so much. I hope you know that.”

“Quit talking like this is the last time you’ll see me. We’ll be waiting for you to return in the capital building, young man. You better come find us after,” she scolded.

He nodded and gave his mom one last embrace and a kiss on the cheek before she made her way off to gather the kids. He fixed his bag on his shoulder and went to find his bow and arrows. There's no way he was going unprepared. 


	2. To the Temple of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poor child deserves none of his insecurities, all he needs is some comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao fuck hits, I don't care if it only gets only 200 hits, everyone who reads this is going on an emotional spiral with me and Lance.
> 
> Blue's dialogue is in bold. 
> 
> 2 short paragraphs of minor body horror near the end. I'll section the beginning and end if it triggers you or you're uncomfortable reading it you can skip it.

Lance adjusted his bag, with his bow and arrows on his back, as he treaded down a quiet, dark tunnel with an orb in hand to light his way. This tunnel was a secret path in and out of the McClain mansion he’d found after his father died to escape the… Extravagant and loud noble life he led. It used to be used for trading, whether legal or illegal, before Zarkon’s rule. When he took power, attempts to assassinate the McClain family had began to avoid any of the bloodline becoming the next Blue Paladin to rise against him. It'd been closed off by the family elders for safety, but Lance found his way around things. Especially when they involved late night rendezvous. Luckily for him, it's also useful for slipping out of the mansion and town unnoticed.

He reached the end of the path soon enough, and looked up at the ladder above him. This is it, he thought. He quietly reassured himself this was for the good of him family and friends, even if it meant he had to leave them behind. He began to climb the ladder and beat against the door above him to open it up. It was hard to open from this side, that much had been obvious. Someone had apparently came here after his last late night visit and sealed the door back. Given, it had been, like, a year, give or take. Probably for the best.

He settled an arm onto the ladder and pulled out his family crest, raising it to the door. A bright, golden coloured, light flashed in the form of his family’s crest and within seconds disappeared.

He placed his crest back in his bag and reached up again. This time no complications with opening it as it swung open with little effort. He climbed out of the tunnel, shutting and sealing the door back and sitting down to relax. He looked back to the town and the mansion, the smoke on the horizon had drawn closer from what he could tell.

**Hurry paladin** , a hushed whisper filled his thoughts.

“Shut up, you overglorified cat. I'll take this journey as I please. I didn't ask for any of this, and you're nothing without me,” he retorted back, looking to the sky with a scowl.

**That's no way to speak to a God** , it had replied.

“God of death and misfortune, maybe,” he growled and looked forward to the forest in front of him. He had quite the trip ahead of him to make alone, only to end up a slave to some sentient being. Weighing his odds, it didn't bode well with him, but he kept in mind for those he was really doing this all for. Sure he could ignore the echoing voice of a Lion God in his head, but then who would save his town? If the town fell, the kingdom soon would follow.

He remembered his father surely had to make the same decision he had to. Uprooting his own life to give his all and end up dead. And for what? Attention? Renown? Power? It confused him, leaving him indecisive; but if his father had taken the challenge, he could, too… Right?

A breeze blew the trees around him as he clenched the ground beneath him. He had to do this, didn't he? Too much was counting on him. Was this really ever a choice for any paladin? For Keith? For his dad?

**Come, paladin. You haven't long before the enemies reach the town.**

Right. _Of course_ it wasn't. It was a sense of obligation. Responsibility. A burden, even.

He sighed, dejected, and stood. He trudged his way towards his destination with vice and conflict constantly flowing through his thoughts.

 

_____________

 

The sun begun to set over the scenery of trees, shade had swallowed the crest of the forest line. Lance finally reached an old temple, stairs leading down to a closed door sealed tightly shut.

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could hear the crashing of waves in the distance and smell salt in the air. How he adored this little thing in life. When he had free days in his schedule or needed a quiet, peaceful atmosphere he would always come to this shore. He'd brought Keith here, once, as well. He'd say this shore was an important place in their lives, but maybe that's being a bit conceited. Maybe he just wanted to cling to the small things in life considering where it's headed.

Now that he knew the temple he'd always admired from a distance held a key to his future, it was ironic to him. If it wasn't important to him and Keith, it was at least an important place to him, especially now.

He opened his eyes again and walked down the stairs to get a closer look at the door. There didn't seem to be a lock or anything, just drawings etched into its stone. Drawings depicting a lion looming over an ocean with creatures he'd never seen before residing in it. Above the lion was a sun, assuming from the heavens. This was specifically a temple dedicated to the Blue Lion God, that much became apparent to Lance. Maybe it was abandoned due to fear of Zarkon finding it.

There were words etched in in the door between the lion and the sea. As he reached forward, a blue light glew faintly. In shock, he pulled back, and the light faded away.

**Reach for it. Open the doors. Only you can, the whisper flew through his thoughts again as it has before for the others.**

Lance sighed as his eyebrows furrowed and the hand he pulled back grew into a fist in front of his chest. “What if I don't want to? What if I’m not ready?” he cried, looking down to his hand.

**You're beyond ready, paladin. Come retrieve what you deserve. The town won't be able to save itself if it's Zarkon’s army.**

“But what if it does..? Then I wouldn't have to do this… I won't have to end up like my dad. My mom won't lose me, too…”

**It's your destiny. Even if you needn't the power to protect your family now, who will protect the red paladin?**

“No… Maybe Keith was just confused… It's been a year. If he was meant to be a paladin, he'd already be one… He’d have come back.”

**You seem more confused than him… You have nothing to fear. I'm here, and as long as you are my paladin, I shall protect you to the best of my abilities. Come, now.**

“But my dad… You didn't protect him. What if I suffer the same end-”

**Take a moment to regain yourself. He knew the consequences. No one's telling you to go after Zarkon’s army or himself alone. Let me protect you as I did your father and the McClains before you. I'm here. So are you. You've come this far, it's a bit late to refuse the life presented ahead of you.**

Lance looked to the door, cautious. The God was honestly trying to comfort him. Maybe this is what his father faced as well. He was told his father knew the consequences, and he does too, but was he ready to face them? The God continued to whisper comfort to him as he stood there, indecisive.

**You’ll be honoured and loved like you deserve to be. Being the Blue Paladin means you represent love and the hope of others. You're meant to be the most flexible of all Paladins in any situation. Much why you and your father were great matches. All you want is people who appreciate and love you for you. I understand this. Becoming one with me means your insecurities and need to be noticed and matter will be fulfilled.**

This God _really_ knew how to convince people. They were using his own qualities and insecurities against him, making him feel he was needed. As if this position was made specifically for him. If him and his father had coexisted, with the same quintessence, he knew there had to be others out there like him. He could be replaced, but the God was calling to him. Practically pleading with him, comforting him. The lion hadn't been lying when they called him flexible to any situation, but why was that so hard now?

“What… What if when I become your paladin… You become bored with me? Or I don't live up to these expectations of you and everyone else… I just-” he began to choke up under the pressure. He had the lives of many weighing on him now, based on this one decision. “What if I'm not good enough.”

**Then you'll die** , deadpanned the God.

“That's not helping,” he chuckled to himself, wiping his tear filled eyes.

**Only a jest. I watch over my own until death do us part, boy. But, see? You're laughing now. Do you feel better?**

Ah, right, the god was _attempting_ to comfort him. It was working. Like they'd known him for so long. Like they knew everything about him having not told them a thing about himself. The God had only begun talking to him before the horizon was being attacked, but it seemed like the God had been looking over him for years. It filled him with a sense of warmth.

He wiped his eyes once more before reaching forward to the door. The deep blue that lit the door up before filled the whole stairway he'd walk down as he practically drowned in the light. The words upon the door lit up, as well, dust falling to the ground as if the light pushed it away.

_To become one with the Ocean, you must search deep enough to find the treasures lost within, first._

The statement made Lance giggle. Although it was cheesy, it was definitely an interesting quote to inscribe into the hidden temple of the Blue Lion God. A shame, really, that it wasn't hidden underwater. Definitely safer for the Paladins. Though, considering how far down he had to go to reach the door, he could be well under sea level now.

“Fuck… So I'm doing this…” he whispered as the door in front of him cracked open. He pushed it forward and stepped in the crypt. Puddles of water welcomed him as he stepped further on and blue light illuminated the room before him.

An altar filled the space in front of him with an amulet laying upon it, words glowing upon the altar.

_Sometimes you need to sacrifice something that matters to you to offer something that matters more to someone else._

He winced as the words processed in his head. Give a little to get a lot to give even more… Sure, in retrospect it made sense, but was he prepared to give up what really was important to him? He always read the stories of Paladin's having to sacrifice things to gain power. His father had given his right leg, though as the stories told, he was given it back as he became one with the God.

He stepped up to the altar and amulet. He knew what was important to him. Sure, Keith, his family, and honour were important to him, but only a few things of himself were truly important to him. He was the greatest marksman, by far, in his family and town. Without it, he was useless and fear finally crept in. Was he really strong enough to sacrifice that was gifted back by the God?

**You can do this, Paladin. What you give to me, I will return. I promise you this much.**

“But I'm here alone… and the pain… What if I die trying to sacrifice myself? What if no one knows I'm dead. What if I lose the ability to see, I just don't-”

**_Trust_ me. Dip one of your arrows into the fountain below the altar and give what you've chosen.**

He looked down as he approached the altar. A bowl of water with a blue light surrounding it. He pulled an arrow from behind his back and kneeled before the bowl. He took a deep inhale as his hands dipped the arrow into the bowl and the arrowhead glew with a dull light. He closed his eyes focusing on his intents. He lifted it out of the bowl and grabbed the arrow into his hand beneath the arrowhead, aiming it to his right eye. Tears began to fill his eyes.

It's time, Paladin. Make the sacrifice. I will be here to protect your wellbeing. The sooner you do it, the sooner it will be over.

The hand clenching the arrow began to tremble as tears dropped from his eyes. “I don't think- Am I really-” he began to hiccup as he drew the arrowhead closer and closer to his eye.

**Be calmed, paladin, in knowing the pain will only be temporary.**

 

**______________________**

 

The tip of the arrow had reached almost a centimetre from his right eye. He had to will his hand to stop shaking as much as it had been. He deeply inhaled and exhaled once more before jabbing the arrow into the pupil of his eye.

Before he could scream in agony, a flood began to flood the room. He quickly pulled the eye out of its socket and the water began to swallow him. He cradled his empty eye socket and as soon as he would yelled, water had covered his whole body and the room before him.

 

**______________________**

 

**Breath in the water, Paladin, and become one.**  
  
“ _That's what humans call DROWNING!”_ is what he would have called out but he was already short on breath since his… You know, eye just it ripped from his head and all!

Already suffocating from not being able to take deep breathes in his panicked state, he gave into the God’s words and took a breath in. It wasn't water he breathed in though, and he noticed his clothes weren't wet, either. It was as if the water wasn't even affecting him.

**Good. Now, accept my power, Paladin.**

Before he knew what was happening, all of the water seemed to be tunnelling to the socket of his right eye and pressure stormed into it. Then, next thing he remembers was a blue figure alluding from above the Blue Lion amulet as his vision faded away.

 

___________

 

When Lance came to, he was face down in front of the altar. His vision was blurry as he blinked continuously as he weakly sat up. He noticed something in his hand, an amulet. Having looked up to the altar and noticing nothing, he knew what was in his hand… But how did it get there?

His view had clear up as he reached up to his right eye. It's there, he thought in amusement. His eyelid was wet and tears covered all of what he saw before him. It's there…

**Find comfort in knowing I hold my end of the bargain, Lancelot McClain-Sanchez.**

“T-thank you,” he cried out as he brought both of his hands to cover his eyes, tears not stopping anytime soon.

“He's in here!”

“Lance!?”

Oh shit. He knew who that was… What were they doing here? How could they have found him? He try to stand himself up but ended up falling into the altar and slipping the amulet into his tunic pocket, looking back to the door of the temple.

“Lance!” the second voice cried out in worry, followed by a stern command of, “You have a lot of explaining to do!” as they walked through the door and made eye contact.

Oh Gods, this is the last thing he wanted. He wasn't ready to face these people. Him having a lot to explain? Oh, that was rich coming from him. He fixed his glance to the person he was looking to and formed a glare with what strength he could muster. He really didn't need this right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHoHoHo, who found him? WELP, I'm sure you can guess.


	3. Lions, and Gods, and Reunions, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Shiro, Keith, and some heated reunions. Partly interrupted, but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've got other fics to update but I'm also working on another one, too, and ideas have no chill. I got distracted for so long with another idea.

Two men entered the scene of the temple. A taller man was behind a short one, more toned than the shorter one; but, the shorter one Lance was more prone to hold his glare at, currently. Their eye contact never broke as a shorter man with raven hair kicked the temple doors further open. If it had hinges, Lance swore the door would have broke off. The raven man’s eyes were burning with an insatiable fire that not even all the water in the land could put out. Not even the good kind of fire you see in people's eyes. Not the desire you'd wish to see after not seeing each other for a year. Just destruction. Anger worse than a woman’s scorn. It makes a woman's scorn look like a toddler’s hissy fit. Lance was all too familiar with it and  _ definitely _ didn't want to deal with that right now.

 

_ Ugh, shit,  _ Lance thought to himself as his scowl broke. He looked away from the other boy’s general direction and back down to the altar he was being supported by.  _ On second thought, Keith could explain himself later. _

 

There stood Keith and Shiro in front of the temple doorway. Keith had his hands in his pockets, surely clutched in fists now to control that  _ lovely _ anger he has.

 

“Lancelot. Mc-Fucking-Clain. Sanchez. Are you serious!? Do you know what you've done?!” yelled Keith as Lance could hear him stepping through the puddles closer to him.

 

It look all the strength Lance had to lean his weight on an arm propped up on the altar and sway his hip to the side casually. “I’m… Obviously just checking how the weather is over here by the altar. Nothing serious or anything,” he chuckled, weakly catching his breath from time to time. He had his back turned to Keith still, trying to hide the corner of his right eye. For some reason, it’d been spiking water. They weren’t tears or anything - although he would say he was crying for missing Keith so much if asked - but it was like water just constantly leaking from his eye.

 

“Look at me when I'm talking to you, Lance! This is serious!” the other boy yelled to him, though his voice cracked halfway through, having stopped a few feet away from Lance. “I know you hear me!”

 

“Keith, give him some space, you don't know how he's feeling. Better to not trigger any extreme emotions right now,” Shiro whispered to Keith, but the echoes bounced off the empty temple. “We don't know if it's the same as when you-”

 

“Please, Shiro. I know how he feels, I went through that myself not long ago!” Keith yelled to Shiro, anger spiking. “I just want an explanation for why  _ he’s _ here right now! He needs to understand the implications-”

 

“I didn't choose this, dammit, Keith. It's already been done. I made my decision,” Lance coughed, still trying to even his breathing.

 

“How long have you known?!”

 

“How long have  _ YOU known?!” _

 

_ “Touché _ ,” Shiro quietly snorted.

 

“STAY OUT OF THIS, SHIRO!” “Not now, Shiro!”

 

Lance looked back to Shiro as him and Keith yelled. Keith snapped his head back to Lance noticing his eye, stepping past the distance between them and grabbing Lance’s chin.

 

“What happened?! Why are you crying?! Who did this?! I swear I'll-”

 

“Keith, calm down. I just missed you, like… A lot. It's been over a year,” he chided. Well, he did technically ask, so what he pulled out the little white lie he didn't disappear for a year.

 

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Shit, it's my fault. I'm sorry,” he sputtered out, a quick change from his previous display of anger.

 

Lance quickly glance to Shiro. He was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Red Paladin's are rash with their emotions…” he mumbled, “You get used to it after awhile…”

 

“What was that?!” Keith snapped at Shiro.

 

Lance sighed, a smile growing on his face.  _ So that's why he's crankier than usual. _ Lance cupped Keith’s face and made the shorter one face him. “Keeeeeith,” he cried playfully.

 

“Lance,” he deadpanned.

 

“Calm down. He's only joking,” giggled. At least, Lance hoped he was. He wasn't in the mood to get in a fight or anything. Best to watch his words.

 

“He's been like this for the past few weeks, Lance. I'm done with it, someone needs to teach him a less-” Keith began to pouting, but was interrupted by his fiancé.

 

“ _ Keith _ ,” he chuckled.

 

“ _ Lance _ ,” he pouted, looking away and leaning into the hands cupping his face. Blush dusted his cheeks.

 

“It's been almost over a year and that's how you greet me? Bitchy and talking about some other guy?”

 

“Some  _ other _ guy?! This is Shiro we’re talking about, Lance. And I chose horrible company, to be quite honest.”

 

“ _ Rude _ !” Shiro tsked behind them. "No one said you had to choose me to leave with."

 

“Ugh, fine," Shiro did kind of have a point, "I mean, I  _ guess _ I didn’t but you have been annoying lately!”

 

“ _ Right _ . I've been the annoying one recently. You've literally been on some  _ God-given _ manopause, Keith,” Shiro retorted.

 

“Gods, you see what I-”

 

“Keith. Still here~” Lance singsonged. “Focus.”

 

“Sorry, my emotions aren't exactly… In order… And my attention span is shorter than usual. But I haven't slept for like 3 days... I just need to rest, honestly,” he sighed, still leaning into Lance’s hold.

 

“I can see that,” Lance cackled, “and I think I can help-”

 

“I'm gonna go stand outside. You guys come out whenever you're ready. In this current situation, there's a lot you both need to talk out,” Shiro noted, and walked out.

 

Keith and Lance chuckled to each other as Shiro left and Keith took this chance to pin Lance on the altar behind him. “Okay, for real, what's up with your eye, Lance. It's throwing me off,” he groaned. “It's not stopping… its just one eye crying…. I mean, I'm pretty sure you aren't  _ that _ sad over having missed me. I'm more surprised you haven't slapped me, to be honest.”

 

“I don't know… A side effect? I'm sure it'll stop soon, give it time.” Lance pondered, “How did you guys find out where I was?”

 

“If I say it was the strength of our bond would you call bullshit?”

 

“Yes. Yes, most definitely. We both know that's not how relationship bonds work.”

 

“I don't know, elf bonds are… Weird…” Keith brooded as he looked down. Lance drew him closer and pulled some hair behind Keith’s ear revealing his slightly pointed ears.

 

“You're only  _ half _   elf. I still don't think that's how relationships work.”

 

“Right, well… I was told to seek out the other Paladins, and I got a surge of energy calling to me… It led me here.”

 

“Where were you? How long was I out?!”

 

“Not long, I'm assuming since I felt it in the afternoon. And I was already on the borders of the city. There were Galra inva-”

 

“And you didn't come see me?!” Lance cut him off, emotions mixed offended and hurt as his eyebrows furrowed, “It's been over a year, Keith. If I wasn't for me being a Paladin, would you have just… Ignored me face-to-face for the rest of my life?!

 

“I… I don't know… Maybe,” Keith winced, mentally shrinking himself. He  _ knew _ Lance would want to talk about this eventually, just maybe not so… Soon?

 

“Why…?” Lance winced as he tightened his grip onto Keith’s forearms. Maybe it wasn't the side-effect making him cry, now, honestly. Both of his eyes welled up, pained.

 

“I wanted to protect you. I know your opinions and feeling towards Paladins and their Gods are… Complicated and all. I just… I thought if you knew you would try to push me away… I ju- I don't know, Lance,” he finally confessed. His eyes began to droop and tears filled his eyes, as well. “I’m just a selfish, temperamental guy who has barely anything in common with you… And I don't know how it happened that you chose me, but I couldn’t stand knowing you might leave me over something like this. I didn't know how to confront the issue head on, so I just, y'know… Tried to ignore it.”

 

Lance brought Keith’s head back up and looked him in the eyes, “Keith… Nothing could push you away from me… Paladin, or no, I couldn’t live without you. Whether we’re only communicating in voice or face-to-face.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The mood was getting too heavy. In his mind he always thought their reunion would be different. Maybe less talk about Lion Gods, more showering of affection.

 

“Ah- Besides, now we have being Paladins in common. You  _ can't _ avoid me, now,” Lance chuckled in an attempt to alleviate the atmosphere.

 

Keith began to sniffle as more tears threaten to spill over. He dropped his head down to Lance’s shoulder and Lance welcomed him with an embrace. “I'm sorry. The Red Lion God said it'd be a good while before I get used to all these… Feelings rushing out and changing constantly. I've been on edge for like half a year now.”

 

“Wow, you Red Paladin's  _ are _ emotional,” Lance snickered as he attempted to comfort Keith by rubbing circles onto his back. 

 

“And apparently Blue Paladin's eyes spill water uncontrollably,” Keith retorted, rubbing his eyes across Lance’s shoulders and tunic.

 

“Oh shut up…That’s… There's a perfectly good reason for that,” he scoffed. About a minute of silence passed before Keith pulled up and rubbed his eyes and any straggling tears were still there.

 

“Why your eye watering of all things?” he simply asked.

 

“I mean, yeah, I missed you, but… I don't know… I think the God’s power surged through my eye since I… Um… May have pulled it out and they replaced it.”

 

“You what- Your eye, Lance?!” Keith began to fret, “What would you have done if the God didn't end up giving back your eye?! Did you even begin to think the implications-”

 

“I put my trust in them, Keith. It's the least I could do for ‘ _untold power of a God’,”_ Lance air quoted and spoke in a deep voice to imitate an old story teller.

 

Though, now was as good a time as any to ask, so he shot out the question: “So what did you-”

 

“We're talking about you right now, don't try and flip this on-"

  
  
"Just answer me, Keith."

 

"My right arm,” Keith answered, avoiding eye contact. Lance quickly pulled him back and grabbed Keith’s right arm. He pulled his sleeve up to further analyse it. It looked perfectly fine, none of his past scars were even left on it.

 

“Hypocrite! You were just giving me a speech about implications and you sacrificed your dominate  _ and _ sword… Dagger-thing arm? Do you know how duplicitous that is?!”

 

“I may or may not understand now how  _ hypocritical _ that sounds…” he sighed and rubber his head with his other hand. “Also, that's not how you used duplicitous correctly…”

 

“Oh, so you leave for a year and suddenly you're a language scholar?  _ Okay _ .”

 

“Look, Lance, I know  _ some _ of us got more education than the other because their family is loaded; but I can still call you out on your diction.”

 

“Whatever, Mullet boy,” Lance solemnly chuckled and brought Keith into a tight embrace. So tight, in fact, it left Keith breathless and wincing in pain.

 

“Damn, don't hold me too tightly, Lance. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Lance simply sighed with a, “Mm,” and let a few ticks pass before tightening the embrace further, and his shoulders began shaking.

 

“Really, Lance, you're gonna suffocate me, I can't- Lance- Lighten up!”

 

“... Nah, not yet.”

 

“Lance, quit squeezing-”

 

“Nope,” Lance replied as he seemingly squeezed Keith tighter. 

 

“Gods, Lance, let go- I need air-”

 

“Can't you just let me hold you… Let me be selfish.”

 

“Lance, talk to me. What's up?” he worried, reaching down to rub circles on Lance’s waist.

 

“I missed this. Us. I missed our banters, I missed our fights. I missed you… And now we're Paladins, and I could literally lose you any day... And I'm scared you'll leave me alone. Not just for some journey this time, and you’ll die like my father, and you’ll fall to Zarkon,” he began to sobb as he head dropped and so did more tears.

 

As more tears began to fall, cracks in the crypt's wall began to leak water, more and more. Water began to pour into the room.

 

“Lance? Lance… Hey. Listen to me, you need to calm down,” Keith pleaded, lifting Lance’s face by the chin. “I need you to take deep breaths.”

 

“I-I don't want to… I c-can't.”

 

“C’mon, Lance, breathe with me. In, and out.”

 

“I-I just…” he sniffled to Keith, unaware of the water pouring into the crypt. “Gods, I'm a mess.”

 

“Lance, hey, I know how you're feeling. I'm going to need you to calm down, right now, though.”

 

“Mn, just let me get this all out, Keith. I don't want to be like this when I get back home.”

 

Keith sighed and brought his hands up to Lance’s back, “You can do it on the way to town, but not here.

 

“W-why not, Keith. J-just give me a sec to recollect myself.”

 

“Hey, don't feel bad, I'm here. You don't need to recollect yourself, just need to take deep breathes. Calm down. I've got you,” he cooed and bit his lip.

 

Slowly Keith pulls Lance’s head up and cups his cheeks. The raven haired boy signed as he thumbed away tears trailing down his fiance’s face and placed kisses on his eyelids. Lance’s breath begins to even out and the tears stop, even his right eye stops, out of surprise. Keith reached up to wipe the remaining tears away and moved down to his lips. A gasp escaped Lance’s mouth and they both pulled away, then bumped foreheads.

 

“Better?”

 

“No…” the taller one puffed, “But it was nice.” 

 

“Yeah, but you stopped crying and calmed down. Look I know it's something important we need to talk about, but…” Keith paused and looked down to their feet. Water had began brushing up against their shoes.

 

“Oh… Oh. Was that-?”

 

“Yeah… Yeah it was.”

 

“Oh… I'm… I'm so sorry about that.”

 

Keith softly smiled, gazing into Lance’s eyes. “It's fine, it's healthy to cry when you're sad, anyways.”

 

“Shut up, Keith. We can talk this out, later.”

 

“Oh, I know. And I know you won't shut up about it until we do,” he retorted and stole another kiss before backing away and stepping towards the door of the crypt.

 

“Ugh you're no fair, Mullet.”

 

Keith held his hand out to Lance as he stepped further into the water, mumbling an “ _ I know _ ,” with a cackle. And on that note, Lance ‘reluctantly’ took his hand and they made their way out.

 

**\---------**

 

It’d been about 2 hours before they finally made their way back to down and through the McClain’s secret passage with an added “Don't forget to lock the passageway, Lance!” from Shiro. When they made it into the main hall of the mansion, Lance was greeted by the warm embrace of his mother and the worried eyes of his peers not far off from the hall.

 

“Lance!” came a concerned Hunk hurrying over from where him, Pidge, Matt, and Shiro had stood. Shiro had long ran to hug Matt and Pidge in a group hug, followed by a few tears shed (all of which Pidge would refuse to admit she had any part of, later).

 

“Hunk!” Lance yelped as his mother stepped away - after analyzing him for wounds or bruises, of course - was picked up into a spinning hug.

 

“Why didn't you tell me, dude? I could've went with you! Are you okay? You're not hurt, right? Did you lose anything?” his  _ hunk _ of a friend bombarded him with questions and put him down.

 

The Blue Paladin’s world spun as he was put down and he shook his head and the hall echoed with laughter. “No, no,  _ mom, _ I’m fine!”

 

**\---------**

 

Different conversations begun between Lance with Hunk and the Holt siblings with Shiro. Keith crossed his hands and watched them from afar with a slight grin on his face. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped. “It’s only me,” snickered Lance’s mother from behind him. “It’s been awhile, Keith.”

 

“Lady Sanchez, I'm s-” he paused as her face lightened and she shook her head, placing a finger over her mouth. 

 

She then opened her arms to him, “Shh, none of that, now. Welcome back, sweetheart. We’ve missed you, son.”

 

His brow furrowed in sadness for a second before he accepted her hug. “S-son, right.” He hugged her back and squeezed her. He missed how welcomed the McClain accepted him and Lance’s relationship and into their family. A gape of no family but Shiro from his life that had been missing was filled by them alone. “I missed you, too… Mom”, he mumbled.

 

After hugging for awhile longer, they pulled away and she kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair, “I'm sure the kids would love to see you, they missed you as much as I didn't.”

 

“Mm, I'll pay them a visit, later,” he nodded. Y’know, if there  _ was _ a later. Keith wasn't exactly sure of what was held in store for him later, not positive if him and Lance would set out to find the other Paladins. So much was unsure.

 

**\---------**

 

“Man, that's so cool… I wonder if I could ever do something like that,” Lance’s friend sighed, knowingly, dropping his gaze down to the floor with his arms crossed. “I wonder  _ when _ I will do that,” he whispered. 

 

“What's that?” Lance asked, bringing his attention back to Hunk, as it was distracted before.

 

“Haha, nothing, dude. Just, y’know, you're so brave!” 

 

“Aw, thanks Hunky bear,” Lance cooed and continued to space off after that.

 

Lance and Hunk’s conversation died down as he looked around for Keith. He first looked to Shiro, he was positive he’d have been there, but he was wrong. He continued to look around before Hunk tapped his shoulder, laughing. “Looking for someone?” Hunk asked, pointing behind the Blue Paladin.

 

There Keith was standing with his mom which brought the biggest smile onto his face. He loved how his mom always seemed to include Keith, even though he always felt like he wasn't. He loved them both.

 

“Maybe in a few, I’m gonna get some air,” he replied and looked around. “If anyone needs me I’ll be on the battlements,” he informed Hunk and walked off.

 

“See ya, buddy!” he called out and Keith finally approached him. 

 

“Where’s he going?” Keith inquired.

 

“Well hello to you, too, Keith,” he chuckled.

 

Keith raised his eyebrows, “Oh,” he cleared his throat, “Hey, Hunk, it’s been-”

 

Hunk hit his shoulder and laughed some more, “Just messing with you, he went off to get some air on the battlements.”

 

The Red Paladin’s eyes glew, “Right, joking. Thanks, Hunk, see you later,” he said before he ran off after Lance. 

 

Hunk sighed as Lady Sanchez came to stand beside him. “They never change, do they?” she asked, grinning.

 

Hunk’s face softened, “Yeah, they really don’t, do they?”

  
  


**\---------**

 

Once out on the battlements, Lance took a deep breath and leaned on the railings. He looked off into the cityscape that was before him. Thankfully it was unharmed in the commotion. To think all that and more in his sights was under his protection now. It was a lot to take in, to be honest.

 

“Hey,” came a nervous voice from behind  him. There was Keith, avoiding eye contact, twiddling his thumbs. “So are we-” he began as Lance started.

 

“So can we-”

 

They both looked at each other shocked, but then the moment was lightened as they both laughed. 

 

“Sorry, you first,” Keith offered.

 

“Well if you insist-”

 

“Which I do-”

 

“I just… I just wanted to know if we could just… Pick back up where we left off.”

 

Keith raised in eyebrow, confused. “Where we left off?”   
  


“Yeah, I just…” Lance took a deep breathe. “I just really missed you, and I don’t want what happened while you were away to stand between us.”

 

“What happened while I was gone?” Keith’s eyebrow now furrowed as he inquired.

 

“I missed you,” The Blue Paladin confessed as he took Keith’s hands in his and pulled him closer. “God, I missed you.”

 

Keith intertwined their hands and placed his free hand on Lance’s waist, “I missed you, too. Amulet talks do nothing for the want of your hugs,” he chuckled, face flushed.

 

“Oh? What is this? A touch deprived Keith asking for affection?” Lance joked.

 

“Tell anyone and I’ll just deny it all.”

 

“Oho, I’ve no doubt you would. C’mere,” he chuckled and placed a hand on Keith’s cheek.

 

Just as Lance brought Keith’s face inches from each other's lips, a door to the battlement slammed open and Lance pushed away from the other quickly. Lance an embarrassed mess and Keith irritated he’d been interrupted as he looked to see who it was. “What-”

 

“Keith!” A childish voice yelled before Keith was bombarded by multiple children invading his personal space and hugging his waist.

 

“Woah!” he called out before falling and the kid’s piled over him.

 

“Keith is back!” they all cheered.

 

“Geez- Ana! Manuel! Luis! Off him!”

 

The kids all groaned and hopped off Keith. Lance came to the rescue and helped him back up. “Sorry!” they all said with Ana whispering a, “It wasn’t my fault he fell over.”

“We were having a moment, dammit,” Keith mumbled under his breath before sighing, “Hey kiddos.”

 

“OH! That’s where they went!” came Lance’s mom out of the door from the battlement. “Kids you can’t just run around and interrupt other's conversations!”

 

“But we wanted to see Keith!” Luis pouted.

 

“It’s been so long!” complained Manuel.

 

“Look, come on, you can see him during dinner time. We need to get you all washed up before then. The maids already started the water.”

 

“But Mama!” Ana spoke up.

 

“No buts, we should give them their privacy,” Lady Sanchez answered as Lance groaned a “Gosh mom!” with rosy cheeks.

 

“Fine!” they all said in accord and pouted their way off the battlements.

 

“And I don’t care what you two do but make sure you’re ready by dinner time. Preferably  _ clean _ ,” she lectured before leaving with the kids.

 

“Ma!” Lance cried, even more embarrassed than he was before, if all possible.

 

“Pft,” Keith attempted to hold in a chuckle.

 

“I don’t know what you’re laughing about, she was addressing you, too!” Lance grumbled.

 

“I know, I know,” Keith rolled his eyes. “Anyways, all we have to do is be clean by dinner, we got awhile,” he proposed, raising his eyebrows, closing the distance between him and Lance.

 

“Excuse me sir, are you coming onto me?” he chuckled, bringing Keith back in closer by the waist.

 

“I just might be,” he suggested, cupping Lance’s face in his hands.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m already spoken for!” he arched his eyebrows, bumping foreheads with Keith.

 

“Oh, that’s ironic. So am I! What fate it must be that we both are,” Keith sighed, dramatically. “Maybe in another life, then,” he shrugged, backing his head away from Lance’s.

 

“Well, I guess my fiance wouldn't mind just this one time,” he rolled his eyes and brought Keith back closer. “But then again, he’s pretty possessive,” he sighed, dramatically, waving an arm over his head.

 

“Is that so?” Keith chuckled, bringing Lance closer. “So you got any plans for this evening, fine sir? Going anywhere?”

 

“If I’m lucky, I’ll be getting into some place that’s really hard to get into,” he said suggestively.

 

“Yeah, where’s that?”

 

“Your pants,” Lance answered, Unable to keep a straight face, they both snickered.

 

“Oh my god why am I engaged to you,” Keith groaned with a smirk on his face.

 

“Because you like getting into mine,” Lance replied without hesitation, still laughing.

 

“Ah, so that’s why, I knew there was a reason,” he nodded.

 

“Anyways, back to picking up where we left off,” Lance sighed and brought his lips up to Keith’s.

 

Keith exhaled and smiled into a kiss. He brought his arms around Lance’s shoulders and neck. “I don’t think I could ever explain to you how much I missed this.”

 

“You could always just stick by my side for the rest of your life to prove it.”

 

“Hm, tempting.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been known to be suggestive,” Lance smirked. “Hey, Keith?” he asked with a weaker voice, eyebrows now furrowed.

 

“What’s up, Lance?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Don’t leave me…”

 

“I promise I won’t ever again. I’ll be here with you.”

 

They stood together for a couple of more minutes, small kisses shared between each other before Lance finally spoke up.

 

“So about those pants-” he started, laughing.

 

“We were having a moment, Lance!” Keith yelled, fitting his face in between the crook of Lance’s neck, face burning up. Almost literally.

 

“AH! HOT! HOT!" Lance cried as he pushed Keith's head off his shoulders.

 

"Sorry, it happens," he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll update this and the other one's soon, but yeah I'm also typing something else up. It's a lot, tbh.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream or tell me what you think in the comments! I live off of them! :D
> 
> Or come see me on Tumblr: Acequisitor


End file.
